Zephyr Tomoyuki
Summary Zephyr was a Tanuki who was orphaned after a war. He lived with a Kitsune named Kosami, who taught him to be kind to others and think about the positive things in life. He eventually left to help others see the bright life of life. After meeting Damus, he helped people on his adventures. Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099:Zenith Species: Tanuki Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 155 pounds Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Aliases: The Earth’s guardian; the happy warrior Occupation: Hero; Guardian Birthplace: Kusa Combat Statistics Gender: Male Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Alignment: Neutral Good Affiliations: The Planeteers. Origin: 2099: Zenith Tier: 7-B| High 6-C, High 6-A '''with Toon Force; '''5-C '''at full Power| '''5-A; 4-B| 4-C; 3-B; Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Prologue/Legends Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, and 9), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-High; Low-Godly in spirit form.), Trickster, Chaos Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Acausality (Type 4; Yokai are beyond the universal effects of Causality.), Supernatural Luck, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Toon Force, Corrosion Inducement, Geophysics Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution and Information Analysis via Cheat Code, Sleep Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Golems Meteors, Avatars.) |-|Kryosis Arc= All Powers plus Power Mimicry via copycat, Smoke Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Sealing, Danmaku and Durability Negation via cutting blades, Damage Transferal via No U (Transfers all types of Damage to whoever attacked him, including Conceptual attacks.) |-|Post Kryosis Arc= All powers plus Paralysis Inducement, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Transduality (Type 1), Willpower Manipulation; Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation |-|Full Power= All powers increased to a massive level. |-|Trickster God= All Powers increased immensely, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid Godly; Came back from being have his soul erased.), Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Reality Rejection, Logic Manipulation, Imagination Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Exists as a imaginary concept throughout all of 2099: Zenith), Omnipresence |-|Resistances=Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Yokai are not bound by physics.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Type 2 as a spirit.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Possession, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Order Manipulation Attack Potency: City Level (Did this; Created a city)| Large Island Level, Multi Continent Level '''with Toon Force (Created multiple Islands before; Defeated the 5th general, who broke islands in half; Recreated the Planet once); '''Moon Level at full power( Created a moon to replace the original, which was destroyed by Kryosis.)| Planet Level(Created a Planet; Fought Horus to a standstill.);' Solar System Level' (Easily overpowered a blast from the the Cosmic Engine, which created supernovas. )| Star Level '(Atomized the Kuchiku-kan Realm, which contains a planet.); '''Multi Galaxy Level '(Overpowered a suppressed Amaterasu.); '''Universe+ after becoming the Trickster God (Controls the very fabric of the universe. Equal to Dragon Goddess Alana Viaren in power.) Speed: Relativistic+ with MFTL reactions(Can keep up With Damus at times.)| FTL With MFTL+ (Kept up With Horus; Intercepted a blast from the Cosmic Engine.)| MFTL+ ( Comparable to Lycan Damus; Ran across Yggdrasil, which stretched across the entire Multiverse.) Lifting Strength: Unknown; Class T to Class P with Earth Manipulation Striking Strength: City Class| Island Class '''(Can severally hurt the 4th general, who can break Mountains)| '''Planet Class| Star Class| Universe Durability: City Level| Large Island Level; Moon Level| Planet Level; Solar System Level| Star Level; Multi Galaxy Level; Universal+ Stamina: Superhuman( Comparable to Damus and Bolt.) Range: Melee range; Extended Melee Range With nunchucks; Planetery to Interplanetary with Powers [[Standard Equipment|'Standard Equipment']]: Nunchucks Intelligence: Gifted( Despite being a goofball, he can think of many useful plans in seconds; Outsmarted Damus a few times.) Weaknesses: He doesn’t have Much control over his powers; Likes to joke around, even in battle. Doesn’t like to use his healing on himself, due to already having a healing factor. Likes Apple Cider a lot. When, he gets into a Rage(which is incredibly rare), he loses all self control. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Earthquake: Self-Explanatory * Metal shield: Can make a wall with any metal he chooses. He usually uses Zynthium, a metal that absorbs and repels attacks. * Meteor: Summons several meteors from the sky. * Lava burst: Unleashes a blast of Lava * Volcanic Destruction: Creates several large columns of magma. * Boulder Crush: Creates a large barrage of Boulders * Sand Crush: Buries his opponents in sand and traps them. * Stone Bullet: Creates several small rocks and launches them at his opponents * Apocalyptic Smash: Creates a Massive Ball of Stone to throw a his opponents. * Metal armor: Self-Explanatory * Vine Slash: Summons vines for numerous purposes (mostly for combat.) * Flower Cannon: Summons giant flowers that shoot out destructive energy blasts. * Quicksand: Turns a entire area into quicksand. * Golem: Summons a small army of Golems * Healing: Can heal others by giving some of his life energy. * Mother Nature’s Wrath: His strongest attack; Creates a massive ball of nature energy to destroy his enemies. He needs to charge this for a minute, so it leaves him open for a long time. * Trickster Defense: Counters a enemy’s attack with a clone. Key: Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| Cosmic Crisis Saga Other Wins: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kin (Storiverse) Kin's Profile (High 6-C Zephyr and Low 6-B Kin was used and speed was equalized) Category:Original Characters Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:4th Wall Awareness